Banned (OS)
by Zanko
Summary: Petit OS écrit il y a longtemps sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas assez souvent dans les fanfictions : Hermione/Ginny.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages de l'univers blablabla on connais la chanson

 _Résumé :_ Petit One-Shot Hermione/Ginny. Pas de lemon etc, juste un truc tout mignon. Ceci a été écrit il y a plus de 5 ans alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. :)

~

Romance-Ai / Hermione-Ginny.

~

 _Pourquoi.. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne le sais pas plus que vous ! Quand est-ce que vous me foutrez la paix avec ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne_...

Une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu fulminait en marchant d'un pas rapide, effrayant au passage quelques premières années qui avaient eu le malheur de lui barrer le chemin involontairement, récoltant au passage le regard le plus noir jamais vu.

La raison de ce déferlement de rage ? Une phrase de trop, de la part de son boulet de frère. Ce dernier, toujours aussi délicat, lui avait balancé lors d'une dispute qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais aimée, et s'était juste servie d'elle pour l'atteindre, lui. Sujet sensible.. La rouquine avait été profondemment blessée lorsque son premier amour avait simplement cessé de lui parler, sans lui donner la moindre explication. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée de cette manière, et était resignée à ne jamais savoir, de toute façon. La question la hantait cependant, et son coeur lui faisait toujours aussi mal lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'appercevoir sa bien aimée un court instant avant que celle ci ne disparaisse volontairement. Elle l'évitait sans arrêt. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait pas même eu l'occasion de pouvoir l'effleurer au détour d'un couloir.. Et voilà que Ron lui lâchait ça, comme ça... S'en était trop, elle explosait.

\- Espèce d'ignoble troll puant ! Je prie pour que Malefoy t'éclate au prochain match !

\- Ginny ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??

\- Luna ! Rien.. Je me suis encore disputée avec Ron.

\- A quel sujet, cette fois ?

\- ...

Ginny baissa instinctivement la tête pour masquer ses larmes qui commençaient à monter. Avec ce geste, Luna, sa meilleure amie, comprit tout de suite l'objet de la dispute. C'était Elle, encore... ça faisait pourtant un mois déjà, et Ginny était encore aussi.. amoureuse. Non, elle était plus que ça. Ce petit bout de femme était passionnée, au delà d'une petite amourette d'école, elle était persuadée que cette fille était son âme soeur. Ces pensées étaient d'autant plus dures à gerrer que de son côté, Hermione semblait indifférente au sujet de son ex. Et pour ne rien arranger, Ron était amoureux d'Hermione, et n'avait pas caché sa joie la première fois qu'il avait vu Hermione changer de direction au moment ou elle apercevait sa soeur. Il ne cessait de crier haut et fort à cette dernière qu'Hermione était pour lui et qu'elle avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Il était tellement heureux à cette idée.. C'était écoeurant. Si Harry avait été là, il aurai su comment calmer Ron.. Mais il était en France, à l'académie de Beauxbâtons pour préparer le prochain Tournois des Trois Sorciers (enfin, des Quatres, dans son cas..), qui aura lieu là bas. Il ne rentrait que dans deux mois.. Alors en attendant, Luna ne pouvait, elle, que se contenter de soutenir moralement son amie et de la serrer aussi fort que possible au creux de ses bras.

\- Luna.. Tu crois qu'un jour, j'aurai une réponse ?..

\- Je n'en sais rien.. Je n'ai fait que croiser Hermione ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

\- Ça ne fait rien..

\- Je suis désolée, Ginny..

\- Mais ne le soit pas, heureusement que tu est là toi ! Au moins tu ne m'as pas lâchée comme une grosse merde sans me dire pourquoi en plus !

\- Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas tu sais, il doit y avoir une raison, forcément..

\- Ne la défend pas ! Si il y en avais une, elle serai venue m'en parler ! Et elle arrêterai de m'éviter avec tout les soins possibles..

\- ... Je reste certaine qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Ginny.

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne vient pas me parler ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas le faire..

\- En tout cas, me torturer, ça elle sait faire !

Un craquement retentit. Quelqu'un les écoutait ! Au moment ou les deux filles se retournaient en direction du bruit, une longue crinière chataîn sortait du couvert d'un arbre non loin et filait en direction du chateau.

\- Hermione...

Sans réfléchir, Ginny s'élançait à sa suite. Sa course était rapide, très rapide, portée par l'energie du désespoir. Elle l'aurai reconnue entre mille.. Si proche ! Elle était si proche, à l'instant ! Il fallait qu'elle la rattrape, à tout prix ! Elle lui devait bien une explication, et elle lui manquait tellement.. Ginny voulait la contempler, au moins une dernière fois.. Et pour tout l'or du monde, rien n'aurait pu stopper son élan. Elle courrait si vite que le paysage filait à toute vitesse, et ses pas martelant le sol furent rapidement devant l'entrée du chateau. Un parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines.. Sur la droite, elle est partie sur la droite ! Pas même le temps de reprendre son souffle, ou de ralentir le pas. Dans un dérapage monumental, Ginny calquait sa trajectoire sur celle du parfum qui flottait, signe qu'elle était passée par là très recemment ! Elle y était presque.. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, lorsqu'en tournant au coin elle la vit, assise sur les marches de la tour d'Astronomie, essouflée et le visage dans les mains.

\- Hermione !

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête, paniquée, les larmes lui roulant encore sur les joues.

\- G.. Ginny...

Rouge à cause de l'effort, Ginny s'approchait d'Hermione, et lui décrochait une claque monumentale, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son amour.

\- Pourquoi Hermione, pourquoi... Du jour au lendemain, alors que tout allait bien ! Et tu me fuis, sans arrêt.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si horrible que tu ne puisse pas me dire et qui justifierai un tel comportement ?!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

\- Ah ça, c'est réussi tiens !...

\- Je t'assure Ginny ! J'ai juste..

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- J'ai paniqué !!

\- Q... Quoi ?

\- Avant toi, j'était sûre d'être attirée par les garçons. Avant toi, j'était morne, vide de sens. Les bouquins, ils étaient toute ma vie. Parce que je peux me perdre dans les lignes et vivre à travers des histoires merveilleuses qui me font du bien ! Je.. Je croyais me connaître. Et puis.. Et puis avant toi, je n'était encore jamais tombée amoureuse.. D'un amour si fort qu'il m'empêche parfois de respirer.. Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu peur ! C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça, je ne m'assume toujours pas ! Et j'avais tellement peur de te décevoir que la seule chose que j'ai trouvée à faire, c'était de m'enfuir... Je suis sincérement désolée Ginny, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça... Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler.. Si je te regarde dans les yeux, je me perd dans leur éclat et j'en perd tout mes mots... Et ton parfum, il me rend folle.. Mais je t'assure, que je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner !

\- Tu aurai du m'en parler... Avec un masque à gaz et les yeux bandés s'il le faut, mais tu aurai du... Bordel Hermione.. Je t'aime aussi, tellement.. Et

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Hermione s'emparait tout à coup de ses lèvres. Ce baiser, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.. Elle l'embrassait tendrement, ses bras se resserant autour de son dos pour la serrer le plus fort possible contre elle. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'un, et l'amour qu'elles se portaient mutuellement prenait ici tout son sens, faisant vibrer à l'unisson leurs coeurs prêts à exploser de bonheur.

~The END.


End file.
